


Suddenly I Was A Lilac Sky

by MurdockandMaximoff (Aptrip)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aptrip/pseuds/MurdockandMaximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt just wants to sleep but Pietro insists on singing as loud as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly I Was A Lilac Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever posted so bare with me. Not only is this my first fic but it's also with my really really rare pair Daresilver. I hope this isn't too bad, I wrote this in 15 minutes at 11:30 at night so yeah!
> 
>  
> 
> [I was inspired by this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/143051862518/imagine-person-a-being-red-and-liking-person-b)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my tumblr [here](http://murdockandmaximoff.tumblr.com/)

Matt was tired. He was _really_ tired. He had fought a biker gang, fifteen members total, an hour ago and all he wanted was some sleep. Only one problem. Pietro Maximoff.

Pietro decided now would be the perfect time to blast music and sing as loudly as he could, as horribly as he could. His song choice this time was “Colors” by Halsey. Matt didn’t mind the song but after listening to it for the thirtieth time in the last hour on repeat, His patience was running thin. He stood up and slowly made his way into the living room of his apartment. From what he could tell based on the sound of Pietro’s movements and sounds he was wearing pajama bottoms, a t-shirt, and one sock on his left foot.

“Pietro can you-“

“AND NOW HE’S SO DEVOID OF COLOR HE DON’T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!” Pietro continued, his Sokovian accent making some of his words sound more aggressive than they should. Matt clenched his jaw as he felt the rush of air hit his face as Pietro sped to a halt in front of him. He could smell the sweat from his constant dancing and use of his speed.

“What is it my devil?” Pietro asked with a grin. He turned the music down slightly with the remote.

“I’m trying to sleep and I’m afraid I can’t do that with the music up on a hundred percent.”

“You don’t like my singing?” Pietro asked, clenching his chest dramatically with a smile on his face. Matt rolled his eyes and laughed.

“No, that’s not it. I’m just tired and sore and would like to sleep for a few hours-“

Pietro placed a finger on his lips as he turned the music back up.

 

_You were red_

Pietro placed his hand on Matt’s face, carefully moving around a bruise that was beginning to come in as he caressed his cheek. Matt sank into his touch and let out a long sigh.

 

_And you liked me because I was blue_

“Pietro, I’m trying to be mad at you…”

Pietro stepped closer, his breath on his neck as he leaned in, kissing his neck, low moans escaping Matt’s mouth under his breath.

 

_You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky_

Matt leaned further into Pietro’s advances, his hands exploring Pietro’s bare arms to his chest and down his back. Pietro nibbled Matt’s neck and nuzzled into his shoulder, his stubble scratching him slightly before pulling away with a grin.

_And you decided purple just wasn’t for you_

“Time for you to sleep.” Pietro turned the stereo off, along with the lights off, and was in the bedroom before Matt could even breathe. Matt let out a long sigh before turning and making his way back into the bedroom.

_“You tease…”_ he muttered under his breathe.


End file.
